Some Chocolates For You, My Love
by ILuvMyMiroku
Summary: When Kagome brings back some chocolates to help out Miroku, Miroku attempts to give them to Sango. But... Will she accept them? Complete.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! I don't have any rights to it; I just like expressing my creativity! Inuyasha is owned, and created, by Rumiko Takahashi.

** **

Some Chocolates For You, My Love

Note:

This was supposed to be a story posted on Valentine's Day but, obviously, I'm almost a week late. Sorry about that! I hope you enjoy it, anyway!

Miroku slowly walked up to Sango, hiding something behind his back. He has a small grin across his lips as he took his jolly old time.

Sango heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching her. She slowly turned to see that it was Miroku heading straight for her. She quickly looked away, pretending that his presence was unknown and that he hadn't been noticed. Her body tensed about five seconds later as Miroku stood directly behind her and he poked Sango once with his left index finger on her shoulder.

"Oh, Sango..." he whispered lightly.

Sango smiled but quickly hid her emotions as she brought a hand up to her face, pretending to scratch behind her right ear to conceal her smile behind her arm. "Miroku? What are you doing?"

Miroku smiled at her, bringing his right hand from behind his back to reveal a red heart-shaped box. There was a light pink bow wrapped around the box and a carefully written 'I love you' was printed across the silk. "For you," he said and bowed as he extended his arm towards Sango, the box at her reach.

Sango gasped, staring down at the box. She felt warm inside as she saw Miroku smile whenever she took the box from his hand. But she just had to laugh at the expression Miroku gave her as Sango examined the box even more, checking every corner for anything suspicious.

"I assure you, Sango, it's harmless." Miroku straightened, looking down at her. "I would never even think of doing anything at all that would harm you in any way."

"Yeah, but you don't have any problems violating my personal space," Sango mumbled to herself. She pretended not to notice the "I love you" written across the bow as she gently untied it and wrapped the silk around her arm so it wouldn't fall to the muddy grass beneath their feet. The bow was pretty; she would keep the fabric.

Miroku smiled as it seemed that she had accepted his offer. "I hope you like them. Kagome brought them back for me to give to you. They're chocolates."

Sango wasn't exactly used to sweets. When she was growing up she was given only the finest foods since she was to be a great demon-slayer when older. But because of that, her father was always overprotective when it came to Sango's weight- If she'd start to gain even half a pound it could effect her chances of agility: a key thing needed in the act of demon-slaying.

"Thank you," Sango stated just above a whisper, slightly bowing back in respect to the monk in front of her. She removed the thick paper hiding the chocolates and the one that stated what flavors there were. She quickly read over the flavors and carefully took out a circle-shaped chocolate. She examined the fine, smooth, even texture for a quick second before popping it in her mouth.

The chocolate tasted wonderfully, no doubt, not to mention that the peanut butter filling inside as the chocolate melted was something she could die for. Her taste buds thanked her greatly as the chocolate continued to melt inside her mouth. The corners of her lips formed into a smile but she didn't hide it this time. But that smile was only to turn into a look of surprise as she noticed that Miroku's arms were around her. How did she not notice?

Shocked, she gasped and almost dropped the chocolates as she quickly replaced the lid of the box to ensure the safety of the treats. "Miroku...?" she blushed, questioning his actions.

"Am I not allowed hug you? To show my gratitude?" Miroku asked innocently, feigning the fact that he was well aware of what was going to happen next. He watched as Sango's eyebrow cocked in confusion and he chuckled.

"Sango, please! There's nothing wrong with this!" he continued to chuckle as his right hand slowly found his way downward, slowly gripping Sango's bottom. He couldn't help himself…

Sango slightly growled deep in her throat, her free hand clutching into a tight fist.

"I knew there was something wrong with your actions, as usual!" Sango screamed, quickly pulling away from Miroku and slapped him hard across the face with the box of chocolates. Though she heard the contents slam across the lid of the box, thankfully none of them escaped. She huffed and mumbled incoherently under her breath as she turned on her heel, walking away.

"Sango, don't be rash!" Miroku called out after her as he sat on the damp grass -he had fallen backwards on impact- and watched her walk away. But instead of getting up he simply watched her, a small smiling forming on his own lips.

Miroku noticed the rising sun gleaming off of something dark in the grass in front of him and he leaned forward to pick up a piece of chocolate and smiled. The chocolate was heart shaped, and carefully molded into the sweet across the surface were the words "I love you" just as they had been written across the bow.

Meanwhile Sango continued to slowly walk forward, occasionally looking back to Miroku from the corner of her eye. She, too, had noticed the heart-shaped chocolate that somehow fell to the ground and she opened the box once more to find a chocolate exactly like the one that had fallen and took a small bite out of the corner, giggling.

__

The End.


End file.
